


Цифры вместо имени

by jsMirage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: На запястье каждого человека и мутанта было написано имя того, кто предназначен самой судьбой. Так было у всех. У всех, кроме Чарльза, который с тоской взирал на унылый ряд цифр.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 15





	Цифры вместо имени

***  
На запястье каждого человека и мутанта было написано имя того, кто предназначен самой судьбой. Так было у всех. У всех, кроме Чарльза, который с тоской взирал на унылый ряд цифр.

В детстве ему казалось, что это вызов. Своего рода загадка, которую нужно решить. Вот только годы шли, а числа были всего лишь числами. Не координатами, не кодом, не шифром. Просто набором цифр.

Чарльз не отчаивался, он смирился. Возможно, такому как Ксавье соулмейт не полагался. Да и кто согласится быть с человеком, способным прочесть любого, как субботний выпуск Нью-Йорк Таймс? Его сила пугала, а попытки скрыть ее в отношениях с треском проваливались. Чарльз видел все: мелкую ложь, измены, страхи, мысли о том, что он не тот самый. Ведь с кем бы он не сходился, у них всегда были имена. Всегда была надежда.

Его жизнь текла неторопливо и размеренно, пока однажды Хэнк не ввалился к нему в кабинет с еще более растрепанным видом, чем обычно, и не сказал:

— Там… там пришел… и он…

Чарльз даже не вслушивался в лепет друга, считав все в его мыслях. На пороге школы объявился некто, представившийся возможным соулмейтом мистера Ксавье.

— Вот черт! — выругался Чарльз, вскакивая с места. — Где он?

— В гостиной, — пояснил Хэнк, разводя руками. — Только я не проверил его запястье, действительно ли там твое имя. Подумал, лучше оставить все тебе.

Тот кивнул и поспешил к незнакомцу, который оказался высоким, поджарым мужчиной с пронзительным взглядом. Но в первую очередь Чарльз отметил не это. Мысли его так называемого соулмейта… он их не слышал.

— Добрый день, — сдержанно поздоровался Чарльз.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо кивнул незнакомец.

Они стояли молча и разглядывали друг друга, как это бывает на смотринах, когда ты оцениваешь своего визави, пытаясь понять, нравится ли он тебе, вызывает ли желание обнять, захотеть чего-то большего.

— Вы — Чарльз Ксавье? — на всякий случай уточнил тот.

— Верно, а вы?

Мужчина удивленно вскинул брови.

— А что написано на вашем запястье? — осторожно спросил он.

— Там нет имени, — туманно пояснил Чарльз.

— Меня зовут Эрик Леншерр, — представился тот, осторожно расстегивая пуговицы на тугой манжете рубашки.

Чарльз жадно впился в них взглядом, мечтая увидеть свои имя. Мечтая о том, что у него все же есть предназначенный ему судьбой человек. И он не прогадал. Витиеватые, размашистые буквы не оставляли сомнений. Тогда он задрал рукав своей кофты и продемонстрировал Эрику бойкий ряд цифр.

В этот момент в его разум привычно хлынули воспоминания другого человека, и Чарльз не смог отказать себе в том, чтобы не заглянуть в них. Маленький Эрик был в лагере для военнопленных, аналогичный ряд чисел красовался на его робе. Не успел Ксавье толком хоть что-то рассмотреть, как видение оборвалось.

— Невежливо лезть в чужую голову, — мягко пожурил Эрик, улыбаясь так, что это отбивало всякое желание нарушить границы его личного пространства.

— Извини, это происходит само собой, — солгал Чарльз.

Эрик вскинул бровь, давая понять, что он не верит.

— Ты тоже мутант? — перешел к делу Ксавье.

Вместо ответа Эрик небрежным движением руки приподнял несколько металлических предметов в комнате. И вот это… это уже было плохо. Потому что Чарльз точно знал, кому принадлежит эта сила. Мутант Магнето держал в ужасе правительство и человечество.

— Впечатляет, — ответил он, теряясь в догадках. Что могло понадобиться Эрику от самого обычного учителя?

— Я недавно увидел тебя по телевизору, — ответил тот, — ты рассказывал про свою школу. Так я узнал, где искать своего соулмейта.

— СМИ помогает соединять сердца, — нервно пошутил Чарльз.

Эрик пугал его, заставляя трепетать, но в то же время манил и зачаровывал.

— Полагаю, еще рано бросаться подобными фразами. Но, если ты согласишься поужинать со мной, мы могли бы посмотреть, что из этого получится.

— Конечно, с удовольствием, — улыбнулся Чарльз, мысленно ругая себя. Встречи с таким человеком, как Магнето, явно не сулили ничего хорошего.

***

Ксавье смотрел на шахматную доску, постукивая пальцем по колену. Признавать проигрыш не хотелось, но эта партия явно была за Эриком.

— Уже поздно, пойдем спать? — предложил тот, явно понимая причины затянувшихся размышлений Чарльза.

— Да, было бы неплохо, — мягко улыбнулся он, выглядывая на улицу.

Легкий ветерок трепал занавески их раскрытого окна, за которым мгла ночного неба нарушалась яркими огнями Эйфелевой Башни.

За прошедшие годы они многое пережили, через многое прошли, но теперь все это осталось позади. Есть только он и Эрик, а также их тихая жизнь в дали от проблем. Потому что даже самые ярые сторонники прав мутантов могут уйти на покой, чтобы посвятить себя личному счастью.


End file.
